elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Anneline Edan
|powers = |skills = Weaponry (sword), hand to hand combat, telepathy |weapon = Fire sword |strength = Weaponry (sword), hand to hand combat |weakness = Physically weak |led = N/A |been = None |weapon images = |quote2 = "Fun is what I usually seek." |bedroom = In bright colours and covered in posters. She also has a walk-in closet, but unlike Sasha, she has more jewellery than she does clothes. |pet = Has none. |possessions = A warning/punishment note from her parents, earmuffs, her iStarR smartphone, violet mask, makeup, hair straighteners, hair curlers, fire orange sapphire earrings, a fire pendant, diamond studs, lots of other jewellery |likes = Getting drunk, handsome celebrities from the Earth Dimension, designer clothing, earmuffs, the costumes on Game of Thrones, jewellery, Tumblr |dislikes = Annoying people |colour = Pastel pink and white |music = Pop |food = Fruit salad |animal = |book = |quote3 = |drink = Rosé wine |song = "Crybaby" by Melanie Martinez |movie = |sport = |other = |model = Billie Lourd |gender = Female |eye = Brown |hair = Blonde |height = 5'8 |weight = 120lbs |ethnicity = South African |hand = Left |shoe = 6 |voice = |marks = |mental = On/off |disorders = None |medical = None |change = |body = Slender |mother = Claudia Edan (American) |father = Pieter Edan (American) |siblings = Branton Edan (brother) |other relatives = Seth Edan (uncle), Georgina Bridgewater (aunt by marriage, deceased), Grace Edan (cousin) |home = Cape Town, South Africa (Earth Dimension), the Fire Kingdom (Elemental Dimension) |earliest = |best = |school = |kiss = Lee Bryant (a non-Elemental from Britain) |love = Lee Bryant |nicknames = |native = English |flaw = |fears = |hobbies = |motto = "You only have one life, so make the most of it." |won't = |admires = Courtly Jopan, Selene Nightluck and Sasha Petrova |influenced = A lot of people from the Earth Dimension |compass = |past person = |current person = |crisis = |problems = |alignment = True Neutral |dream = |current = |quote4 = "I can handle myself." |vice = |bad = |sleep = |quirk = |attitude = |talents = |social = |ease = |priority = |past = |accomplishment = |secret = |known = |tragedy = |wish = |cheated = |relates = |strangers = |lover = |friends = |familyp = |first impression = Comical |like most = |like least = Her rebelliousness, her antics in the Earth Dimension |relationships = Parents: Could be better. Friends: Old attendants, especially Sasha Petrova Acquaintances: Is familiar with almost everyone at the Academy, but knows old attendants better. Children of Almour: Strained, especially with Arissa. However, her relationship with Xander is okay. She considers him to be okay. Crush: Doesn't have one at the moment. |file2 = Anneline_2.jpg |file size2=200px |file3 = Anneline_GIF.gif |}} Other things Other possessions * Clothing: Violet dress, a bunch of designer clothing Trivia * Second character created by The Targaryen of District 4. List of RPs Anneline has been in * Fireball Game - 16/1/16 * Meeting up with Branton * Argument with Branton and Sasha's party * On the phone to Sasha/agreeing to host a party * At the clothes shop/on the phone to Scarlett/inviting Scarlett to her party Category:Fire Users Category:17 Year Olds Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Characters Category:Normal Elemental Category:Dorm 4 Category:Royalty Category:Used Model